1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle safety belts and more specifically to vertically adjustable guide fittings therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle with a vertically adjustable safety belt guide fitting of this type is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,303,222. In this known embodiment, the hollow component is made of solid material, and the engagement slide is provided with spring elements which are intended to insure that, following an adjusting movement carried out by pressing on the engagement slide, the engagement slide safety engages again into the hollow component provided with a toothing.
The known arrangement has the disadvantage that it is expensive and costly to produce and that its operating reliability depends essentially on the spring elements. If a spring element breaks or loses its initial spring effect, the necessary positive locking is no longer satisfactorily provided.